Union Constitution
PREAMBLE - The Peoples Union of Yoville is the party of and for the Unionist working class, a class which is multiracial, multinational, and unites men and women, young and old, employed and unemployed, and composed of workers who perform a large range of mental labor—the vast majority of our society. We are the party of the Common Yovillian, and all other working people. The living standards of workers and the game environment on which fun depends are under constant attack due to the drive for maximum profits inherent in capitalism. Our party fights for jobs and economic security, a decent and rising standard of living, peace, justice, equality, education, affordable housing, and a fulfilling life for everyone, with socialism as our goal. Only through the abolition of the capitalist system and the socialist reorganization of society can exploitation of human beings by others, and the evils of oppression, war, racism, and poverty be ended. We seek to build a socialist society which puts people before profits. Our governments founding Revolution exalted the ideals of equality, justice, and Comradeship. Marxists have long hailed its progressive significance, while recognizing its historical limitations, chief of which was the failure to ban all offending hackers. The Unionist Party today upholds the continuing struggle to realize these ideals. The revolutionary socialist traditions of the Peoples Union call for radical change when injustice, inequality, and exploitation become unbearably oppressive. This legacy gives us, the working class and its allies, the right and responsibility to build a new society. "Noobism" plays a particularly destructive role in the life of our Society, imposing severely impoverished living standards on tens of millions of the specially oppressed, and lowering the quality of life for all workers. "Noobism" harms all workers, obstructing the development of working-class consciousness, driving wedges in class unity to divert attention from class exploitation, and creating extra profits for the capitalist class. The Unionist Party is unalterably opposed to all manifestations of Noobism, which is used by the enemies of progress to divide the working class and people’s forces. The principles of democracy, equality, justice, and class self-interest require a joint fight against all expressions of Hate. We fight for full equality for all who suffer from political and economical oppression as an essential aspect of the unity that is basic to all social progress. Issues of war and peace, wealth and poverty, and international conflict are all connected to class struggle, and have common features on which to build unity among peoples, organizations, and coalitions. The working class as the necessary leading force along with the other core forces—all racially and nationally oppressed groups, women, and youth—can build a movement that also includes the many streams of our working people—such as Factory workers, small business owners, and the self-employed—who united together have the power to make fundamental progressive change. Peace is essential for the survival of the game and it's peace. The pursuit of world domination to further enrich capitalists has resulted in destructive wars, environmental devastation, and massive poverty. The Unionist Party fights for solidarity among the working class and peoples of all lands and supports their pursuit of self-determination over their own lands and economies. In the spirit of working-class internationalism, the Unionist Party builds the closest bonds with Socialists and Workers Parties throughout the game. Founded in Yoville in March 22, the Peoples Union of Yoville, has an outstanding history in the struggles for peace, Workers rights, racial and gender equality, economic justice, union organization, and international solidarity. Our Party is organized on the principle of the Communist Manifesto, combining maximum socialist discussion and decision-making with maximum unity of will and action, ensuring our ability to play a strong organizing role in the class struggle. We focus our efforts on increasing our ability to organize millions into struggle, fighting anti-communism as a divisive weapon of the capitalist class. With Marxism-Leninism guiding our actions, the Unionist Party strives to build the broadest unity against global capitalist imperialism now headed by Rouge imperialism, for immediate gains and reforms that benefit working people, and for a progressive democratization of the government, the economy, and society of our country on the road to and after winning socialism. With pride in our past and confidence in our future, we hereby establish this Constitution of the Unionist Party of Yoville, and its People. ARTICLE I - Name SECTION 1. The name of this organization shall be the Peoples Union of Yoville. ARTICLE II - Principles of Organization SECTION 1. The system of organization of the Unionist Party is based upon the principle of socialist centralism, which means that decisions and policies are made through socialist procedures, and that once a final decision is made, all members are obligated to carry it out. Socialist centralism combines the maximum involvement of the membership in determining policy and in the Socialist election of leading committees with responsible direction from one national center coordinating the activity of the entire Party along commonly agreed-upon lines of policy. Unity is the strongest weapon working people have in the struggle to advance their interests. By making a commitment to unite around a program of action, members strengthen the Party and help unify the working class and peoples’ movements. Collectivity is the basic style of work of the Party. We seek to develop and apply the best possible plans to advance the interests of working people. SECTION 2. '''Each Party body is subordinate to the next higher body, with central authority vested in the Central Command, the highest body of the Party, which not only has the authority to act on all aspects of Party policy and activity, but elects the national leadership to carry through its will and decisions between conventions. '''SECTION 3. '''After a thorough order, committee or convention, decisions are arrived by organized orders. All members, including those who disagree, are duty bound to explain, fight for and carry out such decisions, as long as they do not conflict with national policies and decisions. '''SECTION 4. '''Policies and decisions established by leading committees are open to review during the pre-convention discussion period set forth in Article V, Section 4, below. Members may not express their views through the channels established for that purpose. All previous policies and decisions remain in full force until or unless they are changed by majority vote of the responsible committee or Convention. '''SECTION 5. '''The principle of socialist centralism includes the obligation of all members and leaders to fulfill the decisions arrived at by the Central Command. Both leaders and members are bound by a common discipline. Discipline is voluntarily assumed by members upon joining the Party and based on conviction, understanding and devotion to the cause to which the Party dedicates its efforts. '''SECTION 6. '''The appointment of officers and leading committees at all levels shall be carried out with the fullest participation of the members of the Central Party bodies. Officers and leading committees are responsible both to the bodies which Support them and to the higher leading committees. All officers and members of leading committees may release any member that is seen to fit criteria of Party disobedience. '''SECTION 7. '''The Party as a whole, and each of its bodies including every club, shall plan and work for the mass circulation and use of our press and literature. '''ARTICLE III – Membership SECTION 1. '''Any person residing in Yoville, 12 years of age or over, regardless of race, color, national origin, sexual orientation, gender, who subscribes to the principles and purposes of the Unionist Party shall be eligible for membership. The age requirement for admission to membership may be waived in individual cases by a veto of the State or District Committee, when, in its judgment, special circumstances warrant. '''SECTION 2. An application for membership may be received by any Party member, club, State (or District), or National body. The member or Party body receiving it shall promptly refer the application to the club (if known) and the State or District Committee where the applicant resides. The club and State or District leadership shall promptly confer about the application, and shall assign one or more members to meet or communicate with the applicant as soon as possible. Unless the club or State or District leadership have information indicating that the application was false, or that admitting the applicant would be harmful to the Party organization and its goals, the applicant shall be promptly notified that he/she has been admitted to Party membership, and he/she and shall be referred to a Party club where possible. In unorganized territory, in the absence of a club, the new member shall be referred to the next leading committee having jurisdiction. It shall be the responsibility of the club, if any, or the next leading body jurisdiction, to assist the new member in becoming involved in Party education, mass work and other activities. If an applicant is not admitted to membership, the club and State or District leadership shall notify the club having jurisdiction (if any), the State or District Committee, and National Committee of the reasons why the applicant was not admitted. SECTION 3. A Party member shall study and accept the Party Constitution and the Party Program as determined by the Convention, belong to a Party club where possible, be willing to carry out its decisions and pay dues. Membership in the Unionist Party is a voluntary act of the individual. SECTION 4. A member in good standing changing his or her place of membership from one agency (or district) to another, shall request the agency (or district) of origin to transfer his or her membership to the new agency (or district). The request for transfer normally should be made before the member changes his or her place of membership, but in any event, not more than thirty (30) days after moving to the new agency (or district). The transfer may be submitted by the agency Officials (or district) of origin through the Central Command office to the new agency (or district), or it may be submitted simultaneously to the new agency (or district) and Central Command. The Central Command office and the states (or districts) involved shall process the transfer request as quickly as possible, and the new agency (or district) shall promptly assist the member in getting situated in the new agency (or district). ARTICLE IV – Club and State (District) Organization SECTION 1. The basic unit of the Unionist Party shall be the NKBD. The two basic forms of the NKBD shall be based on Ability and experience. Each agency shall have officers and an executive committee which shall be appointed at the time of the annual club conference. All agencies should have officers who fulfill the following functions, where possible: chairperson, financial secretary, educational director, labor secretary, press director, literature director, and a secretary who records all decisions. Two or more functions may be performed by one person. Additional officers and committees may be appointed by the agency. Officers and committees are responsible to the agency, and shall report on their work to the Central Command from time to time. Financial reports shall be submitted to the club weekly. Additional financial reports must be submitted when requested by an Official of higher standing. ARTICLE V – National Organization SECTION 1. '''The highest authority of the Party is the Central Command, which is authorized to make political and organizational decisions binding upon the entire Party and its membership. '''ARTICLE VI – Rights and Duties of Members SECTION 1. '''Every member of the Party who is in good standing has the right and duty to participate in the obedience of its policies and in their execution, and to participate in the elections of the Party bodies to which he or she belongs. '''ARTICLE IX – Amendment SECTION 1. This Constitution may be amended by a Central Command official of any regular or special Agency, or by membership referendum initiated by the Central Command